Just One More
by humblefan
Summary: ATF - Vin's patience is put to the test; response to July 2008 FTSC


This was my response to the July 2008 Finish the Story Challenge. Opening paragraph was written by the wonderful Teri.

_Patience was a talent Vin had learned in order to survive. Yet as he stared into the flames, his stomach did a slow roll. This time, he didn't think he could wait._

"It's almost ready, Vin," JD offered, twirling his stick in the fire.

Buck grabbed the stick. "Now hold on, kid, I've got to check it out first. Vin can't handle anymore injuries right now." He blew out the flame surrounding the charred marshmallow and popped it in his mouth. "Yep, that was a good one."

Vin bit down on his lip, wishing he could let loose the string of curses running through his mind. For the past 10 minutes, Buck had managed to intercept every marshmallow that was being toasted for Vin. Normally he would snatch the damn stick from Buck. But he had met with an unfortunate accident during their last bust, which resulted in a couple of broken fingers on his left hand, his right clavicle fractured, and both ankles sprained. He couldn't handle a little stick or even limped over to the fireplace. On top of all that good luck, he managed to catch laryngitis! He was just lucky to get out of the damn hospital, let alone allowed on this camping trip. The only way Nathan would even consider letting him join the team for the outing was to promise, solemnly promise, to sit and not do anything. Now he was stuck waiting for a damn marshmallow so he could eat another damn s'more.

The issue of s'mores came up the other day in the office. Ezra had never eaten a s'more before, so it was decided that the whole team would camp out at Chris's ranch and introduce the undercover agent to the messy world of toasted marshmallows, melted milk chocolate, and graham crackers.

The rainstorm that was predicted for the next day moved in early, so the campout was moved into the ranch house. Vin was reluctant to admit that he was glad they moved inside. If Nathan knew that the pain meds were starting to wear off, he'd drug him up and send him off to bed. But he wanted one more, just one more s'more before he headed off to bed.

The boys had come prepared. JD and Buck had brought the marshmallows and chocolate bars, enough to put the entire state of Colorado into sugar shock. Along with the graham crackers, Nathan and Josiah each brought extra ingredients that they enjoyed with their s'mores as children. Nathan spread creamy peanut butter on the two pieces of graham cracker before adding the chocolate and toasted marshmallow. Josiah explained that the bits of the red licorice he brought could be added to the toasted marshmallow, making it a more gooey version called a Belgian s'more.

Ezra had been hesitant at first, but was pleasantly surprised to find he enjoyed the "untidy confection." He had managed to polish off three before he had to beg off. Nathan and Josiah only had two each, and then they joined Ezra and Chris for a game card. They didn't leave the room, though, so Vin knew he couldn't move fast enough to move closer to the fireplace before Chris or Nathan caught him and send him to bed.

"Here, Vin, how 'bout this one?"

Vin disappointedly shook his head. The marshmallow JD was holding now was completely charred. He liked his marshmallows to be just slightly browned. But he could wait. As long as Buck stayed away from the good ones, he might get his last s'more soon. He wanted just one more.

"Haven't you morons stuffed yourselves enough today?" Nathan called over.

Vin wanted to answer No, but his damn voice was barely a whisper, and the way JD and Buck were cackling away, no one would hear him. He had only had nine, or maybe it was twelve, but he wanted one more. He tried a couple with peanut butter and one with the red licorice, but he still preferred the plain old s'more.

He watched Buck take another perfectly toasted marshmallow from JD's stick. That was the last straw, or stick in this case. He didn't care if he did more damaged to his damn ankles. He was going to get a marshmallow and eat one more s'more now!

He started to push his left arm down to push his body out of the chair when he felt someone coming up behind him. He looked up to see Chris with a glass of water and some of his pain pills. "You should've taken these an hour ago, you stubborn fool. I know you've got to be hurting. I can see it in your face. Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Vin shook his head as strongly as he could. He lifted his chin toward the fireplace.

"Haven't you had enough?"

Vin shook his head again.

Rolling his eyes, Chris crossed over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the sticks. He stuck a marshmallow on the end and held it over the flames. He turned to look at Vin, who nodded when the marshmallow was cooked enough. Chris scraped the melted marshmallow onto one graham cracker, then added the chocolate and topped it off with the other graham cracker.

After Chris placed the s'more between splinted finger and healthy finger, Vin lifted his hand carefully to his mouth and took a big bite.

"Was it worth it?

Vin looked up at his friend and smiled. Marshmallow and melted chocolate started to ooze out all over his hand. Graham crackers bits crumbled onto his lap. His body was sore and aching. The pain in his shoulder was screaming at him. But Vin didn't care. He had waited long enough for just one more and it was worth it.

_According to Wikipedia, August 11 is National S'more Day._

_Be sure to celebrate it right and eat a s'more!_


End file.
